stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Opal
Opalreturn.jpg é uma Gem que pode ser formada pela fusão de Ametista e Pérola. Ela fez sua primeira aparição em "A Mulher Gigante". Aparência Opal é uma Gem alta, apenas formada quando Ametista e Pérola se fundem em uma única Gem. Ela tem longos cabelos brancos, pele lilás, olhos azuis brilhantes, lábios grossos e quatro braços. Ela tem a expressão tradicional de Ametista está usando principalmente as roupas de Pérola, e tem duas opalas cada qual tem uma forma diferente: uma em sua testa e outra em seu peito, nos mesmos locais onde ficam as pedras de suas progenitoras. Ela também tem a sua própria arma que pode ser invocada, um arco que é criado a partir da fusão do chicote de Ametista com a lança de Pérola. Primeira Regeneração (Início) Seu traje consistia em uma blusa tubo azul turquesa com uma cortina, que caracteriza uma estrela. Ela usava calças justas de cor magenta e botas planas de ouro. Segunda Regeneração Como visto em "O Retorno", Opal sofreu algumas mudanças, seu traje é semelhante ao seu vestuário anterior, agora ela tem uma faixa amarela pálida amarrada em sua cintura e ganhou alças em seu top com manga. Isso aconteceu devido a regeneração de Pérola em "Samurai Steven", mas as cores ainda estão a serem confirmadas, uma vez que ela apareceu em tonalidades brancas e verdes. Terceira Regeneração Como visto em "Diário de Bordo 7-15-2", Opal sofreu algumas mudanças devido à regeneração de Ametista em "Reformas". Seu traje é semelhante aos outros dois, a faixa em volta da sua cintura foi substituída por uma estampa amarela e um design de turquesa com duas tiras de sobreposição a parte amarela. Personalidade Opal mantém uma personalidade separada das duas Gems que a formam. Sua personalidade pode ser bem-educada, e apresenta uma fusão da personalidade imprudente, mas poderosa, de Ametista com a personalidade graciosa de Pérola, mas com anseios perfeccionistas. Ela parece ser mais descontraída para com o desejo de diversão de Steven, como quando ela cantou parte de sua canção junto com ele, ela parece ser bastante calma em relação a seus amigos também ela é uma vez maior que Garnet. No livro "Guide to the Crystal Gems", é revelado que Opal é um pouco esquecida. História Não se sabe quando Opal foi criada, mas ela não era mais formada por causa das brigas constantes de Pérola e Ametista."A Mulher Gigante" Missão à Torre Celeste Steven descobre, através de uma discussão de Pérola e Ametista, que as duas podiam se formar numa Gem poderosa chamada Opal e assim Steven fica querendo vê-la. Quando os três são perseguidos pelo Pássaro Gigante, as duas iam formar a Opal, só que não conseguiram por causa de seu desentendimento, mas quando Steven foi engolido pelo pássaro as duas conseguiram conectar-se mentalmente para manter a fusão estável durante um determinado tempo. thumb|left|200px|Opal prestes a atirar no [[Pássaro Gigante.]]Opal perfura a barriga do pássaro e salva Steven e Steven Jr., fazendo o pássaro se transformar em vários pássaros menores que tentam atacar Opal, mas ela consegue desviar de todos os pássaros e deixa os dois no chão. Opal aciona sua arma e atira uma flecha nos pássaros e eles são destruídos, Steven fica fascinado e pergunta a Opal se ela sabe quem ele era, ela ri e diz que ela era tudo que ele queria ver. Assim, Opal e Steven voltam para o Templo, mas acaba se separando quando percebe que não pegou o Besouro Celeste (pelo fato de Pérola se importar sobre elas não terem conseguido e Ametista não, fazendo com que ambas saíssem de conexão). Invasão de Peridot thumb|200px|Opal durante a invasão de Peridot. Opal é formada novamente para tentar destruir a Nave da Peridot e agora estava com uma aparência diferente, por causa da regeneração de Pérola."Samurai Steven" Porém, a tentativa de Opal não da certo e quando Steven aparece atrás dela, e então Opal se separa. Construção da broca Em "Diário de Bordo 7-15-2", Opal é formada com o objetivo de adicionar suportes na extremidade da broca. Para isso, Ametista e Pérola se fundem para utilizar suas forças combinadas para mover a máquina de forma mais cuidadosa do que seria caso Onça Púrpura o fizesse. Habilidades thumb|left|200px|Opal formando seu arco e flecha. Por ser uma fusão de Pérola e Ametista, Opal tem duas pedras: uma em sua testa e uma em seu tórax. Ela pode usar as habilidades que qualquer Gem pode usar, como: acionar a Lança da Pérola e o Chicote da Ametista para formar seu arco e flecha, recuar a sua pedra e se regenerar, colocar objetos em bolhas e modificar seu corpo. Opal é uma Gem ágil e rápida, podendo descer da Torre Celeste em segundos. Opal também tem uma grande força, como ela conseguiu perfurar o estomago do Pássaro Gigante com um soco. Outras Habilidades *'Andar Sobre a Água:' Opal tem a capacidade de andar e correr sobre a água, como visto em "A Mulher Gigante". Aparições 1ª Temporada *"A Mulher Gigante" *"O Retorno" 2ª Temporada *"Diário de Bordo 7-15-2" (Flashback) Curtas *"Fusion" Trívia *Opal é a primeira fusão de Gem que Steven viu, tirando Garnet, já que ele ainda não sabia que a própria era uma fusão; *Ela foi a segunda fusão a ser introduzida na série; *Ela é a segunda Gem fundida a ser apresentada em um episódio; *Só teve duas falas até o momento; *A "dança" que Ametista e Pérola devem realizar para a fusão pode ser uma referência à dança de fusão em Dragon Ball Z, até a parte em que as duas unidades de fusão devem estar dispostas a se relacionar quando necessário; *Opal se assemelha a Shiva, uma divindade hindu, com quatro braços, cabelos longos, e uma gema alojada em sua testa. Ela também é semelhante ao design de Nabooru de Legend of Zelda, mesmo ao ponto de ter seu nariz pontudo; *A aparência de Opal consiste mais na aparência e nas características físicas de Pérola; *A aparência de Opal que tem em Ametista e Pérola, segundo Ametista, é: **Ela é uma mulher poderosa e atraente, que era a parte de Ametista; **Ela é alta, que é a parte de Pérola. *Uma pequena mudança é apresentada para Opal desde que Pérola foi atingida e regenerada em "Samurai Steven"; *Opal foi a primeira fusão (além de Garnet) que aparece em mais de um episódio, a segunda foi Stevonnie, a terceira foi Malaquita, a quarta foi Sugilite e a quinta foi Sardonyx; ".]] * Ela tem a segunda menor quantidade de tempo do que qualquer outra fusão, sendo a primeira Arco-Íris Quartz, que não teve tempo nem para falar; *Opal está entre as menos "monstruosas" fusões de Gems, o que poderia deixar implícito que as fusões mais estáveis estão mais perto de uma figura humanoide, já que as únicas fusões que parecem mais humanoide do que ela são Garnet e Arco-Iris Quartz, fusões quase perfeitas e Stevonnie; *A tradução literal do seu nome é Opala; *No episódio "Fusion (curta)" Opal pode ser vista com sua vestimenta pré-regenerativa sendo que em "Reformas", Ametista se regenera; *É possível que agora Opal esteja mais estável, já que Pérola e Ametista estão se dando muito bem agora; *Opal, assim como Sugilite e Malaquita, parece ter ficado maior; *Na sua mais recente aparição, Opal parecia estar do tamanho de Sardonyx; *Depois de Garnet, Opal é a fusão que mais mudou de design; *Ela é a única fusão além de Stevonnie e Rubi que tem apenas dois olhos. Galeria Referências en:Opal es:Ópalo Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Gems Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Fusões Categoria:Agêneros